Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 25 Page 2
Gohan snarled at Cell, his hair standing up a little and his eyes changed from black to green and back to black again. Cell grinned as he did, knowing that he had hit a soft spot. “But even as they struggled to stay alive and defeat my children, Gohan still resisted showing his true power to me. However that soon all changed; another android, Android #16, had first tried to stop me by suicide until he realized he couldn’t because a bomb implanted in him was removed. I destroyed him without delay after that, or so I thought. Apparently his head was still alive and got to where I and Gohan were, I believe Hercule tossed him over upon request by #16. #16 tried to persuade Gohan to release his power against me. He told him that life was precious or something like that and that he should protect it; I grew bored of that talk eventually so I crushed his head with my foot.” Cell smiled. “And then, I finally got my opponent. Young Gohan here unleashed his power, and I must say even I was impressed by how he could use it and the levels of strength he showed. He destroyed my children with ease, and then bested me in almost every way. I couldn’t even hurt him while he took me down considerably with two punches.” “Why are you complementing that I beat your sorry butt?” Gohan asked sharply. “You hated the fact that even after you tried to blow up the Earth and myself with a Kamehameha that I took you down at the last minute with one of my own. I could have killed you at any time and you knew it. You even called me a monster after you got all bulky and I punched out Eighteen from you, making you even weaker than before.” “That may be,” Cell sneered, “but if I recall you didn’t even try to kill me. You wanted “to make me suffer” for all the pain I had caused. You even disregarded Goku; your own father’s warning that I should have been finished off then. And look what it cost you. You gave me the chance to activate the bomb inside me, and your father sacrificed his life to clean up your mistake!” “And then,” he added seeing Gohan twist and contorts with rage, “you along with all the others discovered it was all in vain since I came back even more powerful than before, with the Instant Transmission ability to travel back. And because I came back I killed Trunks, and after that decided that I’d kill you along with the whole planet and everyone on it. I used the very attack that your father most appreciated against you once more, this time with the power to annihilate you along with your pathetic friends, and you were far too weak from saving Vegeta’s life to respond with the power needed.” “But I still killed you,” Gohan said softly, “I still found a way. After you launched it I countered with my own, and dad helped me from King Kai’s to draw out the power I had hidden still to finish you. I couldn’t have done it without Vegeta though; his last attack distracted you long enough to unleash my full power on you. But how did you survive? I destroyed every last cell in your body so you couldn’t regenerate.” “Ah, and this is where things get interesting for me. And that was when my true perfection was shown to me. You asked me how I’m able to do magic, correct Gohan?” Gohan nodded, his guard still up as he pulled out his wand slowly. “Please, I’m not going to attack you while I’m explaining this, put the wand away.” Cell said irritably. Gohan kept it out, and Cell sighed. “The whole story behind my magic is actually quite remarkable, I only just understood what I was able to do once I met my young friend,” he gestured to Riddle, “Riddle here. You see Gohan, when Dr. Gero created me and inserted Cells of the most powerful fighters, he also put into me different sort of cells. Upon following your friends from time to time, he happened to follow the witch Baba one time, and happened to catch a very interesting conversation between her and someone in her crystal ball. This person from what I understood was a very old friend of hers, who runs this place you call a school. He was curious, and decided to listen in on what Baba and the wizard had to say. You must have figured it out by now, considering that I’ve given you a very big clue.” Gohan’s eyes widened, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?!” “Yes,” Cell grinned maliciously, “Dr. Gero learned about the existence of the magical world around the time that Vegeta and Nappa arrived here on Earth after the destruction of that city they crashed, but only learned about what they could fully do around the time Frieza was defeated on Namek. He kept sending his little robot bug out for more of your father and everyone else’s cells while he investigated the magical community further personally, since he learned the hard way that technology had no power when surrounded my immense extents of magic happening. By following around local wizards and even traveling to the source of real powerful magic in England, my creator learned more about the magical world than most of the wizards and witches that live in it, let alone regular humans. He discovered all about the various types of magic, from the kind that children show before they’re off to school to very special abilities like Apparition or being Animagi or…” Cell smiled, “Parselmouths. As he grew more interested and learned more about the magical world, and started to make bold and powerful theories. So once he arrived back at his little hide-away he decided that he wanted to experiment with me even more, heighten my perfection to new levels beyond his original design.” “Will you skip the monologue already and just tell me how you can do magic already?!” Gohan growled impatiently. “Isn’t it obvious?” Cell asked, shocked that Gohan hadn’t gotten it yet. “For someone who’s as intelligent as you claim to be you are very ignorant to what the truth is.” Gohan didn’t reply, merely glared at Cell, waiting for an answer. “Very well, if I must spell it out for you so be it. Along with the cells of the greatest fighters the universe and this planet have ever witnessed, I hold the cells of the most powerful witches and wizards the magical world was ever witnessed, making me the most deadly person in the world (Riddle scowled a little at this)!” “WHAT?!” Harry and Gohan yelled. “Surprised, I hoped you would be.” Cell smirked. “You see Gohan you aren’t the only one that’s developed their magical abilities over the past year. Dr. Gero gathered cells of the greatest wizards and witched alive at the time so that I could also possess their magical capabilities. He either got their samples personally without them fully aware of their surroundings, or his preferred method of getting their samples with his robotic bug while they were away from other wizards, allowing technology to be used in the area.” “But…” Gohan began, “even if that were true you wouldn’t be able to control your magic like we all do. We use wands to direct our magic and concentrate it to do specific things, and the only things you’d be able to do would be controlled by emotions and be random or to generic to use for anything. Wand magic isn’t the same as the magic that everyone shows when they first start.” “That may be Gohan, but as I said before I am not like other wizards and witches. Why do you think that no matter how powerful you may eventually become at magic, as many other wizards and witches have become, you will never be able to control it to do explicit and particular tasks such as make something float or stun an enemy?” “…. I don’t know!” Gohan snapped crossly. “Probably because it’s IMPOSSIBLE!” Cell laughed harshly, “You always did have a sense of humor Gohan.” “But he’s right.” Harry added nervously. “No one can use their natural magic with the power that someone with a wand could do. Not even Dumbledore or YOU,” Harry pointed rudely at Riddle, “could. What makes you think you can do something that people who’ve controlled magic almost all their lives can’t even accomplish to do?” “I agree Harry Potter, it is entirely impossible for all wizards and witches, even those as powerful as The Dark Lord or Albus Dumbledore, to do what I have achieved…. Separately that is.” Cell replied. “What do you mean?” Gohan asked suspiciously. “Why do you think Dr. Gero put dozens of cells from different wizards inside me when all wizards and witches have the same effects and power as long as they try? He figured out that the more separate magical power I have in me, the greater my potential for more complex things increases, as well as the experience each cell gives me and their separate abilities. And what better way to ensure that I could become the greatest magical wielder on the planet than adding cells from the most powerful people to me, so that I could also harness this great and extraordinary power. Dr. Gero even managed to obtain samples of cells from years back before he discovered the magic world through deception and bribery; the two most powerful cells he happened to come across would happen to be Albus Dumbledore and,” this added to the shock on the faces of the two boys, “Tom Riddle here, aka the Dark Lord Voldemort. Even though I have no clue how Gero came across the cells of the young man before us, it gave me even greater power than Gero had ever hoped for, not including Dumbledore’s or all of the other cells he found. This guarantied that I could control this power without the use of a wand, because of the immense power and skill I hold within me. I also HAD to not use a wand and control this gift because their would be no wand capable of handling my power, and thus exploding if it tried to even channel it.” “And how is it that you can do magic just now?” Gohan questioned since he was eager for answers to everything before he decided to kill Cell for good. “People with magic don’t show they can do it until they’re like six to ten, yet you haven’t even been in existence for four years!” “Simple.” Cell responded. “My growth and development from my larval stage already showed that I don’t have a premature state in my life, and add that to the cells of the Namekian who ages faster than most people and the numerous old cells receding in me my body reacted to the magic differently, allowing me a general advantage to showing it “But… that might explain why you have it but it doesn’t explain when you started to use it. You never showed any sign of magic when you first crawled out from your hell hole, or when your tournament was around.” “That will have to be explained from right after my encounter with you Gohan, and answer your question of how I returned. You see, after you destroyed my physical body, something happened inside as I thought about the situation. I was so infuriated at you for defeating me, ME, the perfect being. You raised all of my emotions inside of me at that one moment when you charged me back; all the pain I felt, rage, suffering, and vengeance and fury that I felt added on to my power and thinking then. Somehow my anger and wrath I felt towards you along with my fear of death and imperfection triggered the sleeping abilities inside me, since you and everyone else here understand that magic is connected with emotions. I hypothesized that because I had no knowledge of the magic in me, my anger and concentration were too focused on the cells of your friends and my perfect power and strength to delve further into my being. Anyway, the fact that I was desperate to remain alive and become the perfect being triggered a very powerful portion of magic in me; I magical barrier encased the nucleus cell in my brain, thereby saving me from a catastrophic death. Unfortunately, the fact that I was unable to control this magical power resulted in the barrier staying around me for several days until I was regenerated, though I was unconscious at the time. Once I woke up I thought I was dreaming; never had I ever imagined that I would have been able to resist such an assault, yet there I was. Regrettably I had regenerated back to my larval state; you see with the amount of magic I used and the inexperience I had controlling it I had no idea of the consequences of this result. This end resulted in my power and strength being diminished dramatically, to the point where my power could be barely sensed (which was a good thing since you couldn’t sense me). The amount of power I used in our fight and the magic I used immaturely caused me to become one of the weakest beings on the planet, but that would soon be rectified correctly. While my perfect strength was gone, I could still evolve quickly thanks to my new abilities and be back to my original power in this form. Though I had to be careful, if any one of you detected my whereabouts at any time I was surely going to be dead. So after a couple of months I finally returned to this form, slightly more powerful then when I had arrived out of hiding a year ago. I would wander from place to place by foot, absorbing the life out of the few people I came across, and once even took the life of a whole town that no one could find. After this my power increased much, and that wasn’t the only thing that had. Each time I grew stronger, I came to understand what power was inside me. Although I didn’t know what it was, I understood that I held great power, and sought to control it as well as I had with my perfect form. I soon learned to master the form you children did before you had wands, the kind of magic used when emotions run high and accidental. So once my strength was significantly (though nowhere near my perfect) strength I sought to seek my revenge up on you Gohan, and making you would be tortured just as I had been.” “But that makes no sense, for you that is basically committing suicide.” Gohan sneered, “I would have still been ten times more powerful then you with ease, I’ve been training with Piccolo and Vegeta ever since you “died”, and they’ve helped me become just as strong as you in your perfect form while I’m in my Super Saiyan form.” There was a bright red flash in Cell’s eyes as he smirked triumphantly, as though he had just heard what he wanted to hear. Something about what I said gave Cell confidence, Gohan thought, but what could it be? “I know that Gohan, just as I had figured it out during one of your training sessions with Vegeta and Piccolo. I distinguished that if I did try to attack you even with my magic it wouldn’t be enough and you three would have destroyed me, so I decided that for the time being I would follow you, using the Instant Transmission technique to follow you or get away since it would be the only way I could get around without anyone sensing my ki. And then one day as I was training my magical abilities further I suddenly sensed you disappeared from here Gohan, completely out of the area and far away.” “But I never left my house except to go to the Lookout or West city or Roshi’s Island.” Gohan stated, becoming curiously. “Maybe not by flying or your other means on your own, but you did leave, that’s for certain.” Cell said. “Does the name “Hagrid” mean anything to you?” Gohan gasped slightly, realizing what Cell was getting at. Harry still looked confused, looking from Gohan to Cell again, and Riddle just kept looking bored and uninterested. “I assume you realize where this is going.” Cell continued. “When Hagrid took you to get your supplies, my curiosity had me Instant Transmission myself to a dark and dreary pathway that was called “Knockturn” something, but that didn’t necessarily matter. I kept my distance from you, a good half a mile away as I sensed you and a group of people walking. However, I met a snag as a few insolent little wizards and witches attempted to attack me, my form being in the shadows. However they did prove useful for once in their lives, as they became a part of perfection. But I grew bored, and so I returned to my hiding place where I left, and decided to meditate until you would be alone once more, so that I could attack you as your guard was down.” “So you’ve been following me around all this time?! What are, some kind of obsessed stalker or something?!” Gohan shouted. “No, merely someone that likes to not make any mistakes and study his enemy. However, you certainly surprised me; when you left for London once more, I became suspicious of your motives, wondering if you knew that I was out here and just wanted to bring me out of hiding. So I chose to follow you from behind, and saw you and your dear mother were in a train station. As your mother left I saw that you and the same group of people you were with before showed up, and was amazed when I saw a couple of those people run through the pillar! I focused on the column and felt very faint ki energies on the other side, so I knew it must have been a portal or gateway of some sort. Knowing that you would soon go in, I used Instant Transmission to focus on being above all the faint energies through that portal, and when I got there I was amazed at what I saw; a train boarding for a place called “Hogwarts”. Wondering where you were heading, I went ahead of the train and got to the castle long before anyone else. I could not believe that this was where you were going or that you would leave your friends and family so soon after those tragic events with those blue warriors at that Inter-Galaxy tournament or whatever it was (who I did not fight since I was too weak anyway). So instead of exploring the castle, I found a cave in the side of a nearby mountain and took residence there. I sensed later on in the day that you and those two friends who are here with you coming in by a different means. I wanted to attack and ambush you right then while you were at your weakest guard, but I didn’t know what protections that castle held within it. So occasionally I would wander around that dark forest near your school in the day, knowing that you wouldn’t try anything even if you did sense me in front of your new friends and other people. I fought and trained my new powers while I was there, since if I trained my body you would sense me. I sensed you occasionally Gohan, and watched you from a distance as you fought yourself, feeling your strength increasing every time. But then, on Halloween I felt inside the castle a dark ki stirring, one that I felt was similar if not the same as one of the cells in my body. This ki was very evil, probably the darkest and most malevolent energy I had ever sensed. So I decided to chance the protection the castle held and Instant Transmissioned myself to the source of this ki, and found myself,” he raised his arms,” here, in the Chamber of Secrets. And what I saw was probably the greatest thing that would ever happen to me later on and change my thinking. There, standing before me, was a little girl with bright red hair, that little girl actually,” Cell pointed to Ginny’s motionless body. “But I could tell this girl wasn’t herself, that she was being overshadowed or possessed by some force. Her eyes flashed threateningly with a deep crimson as she looked at me, demanding that I reveal my identity and how I got here. In turn I demanded who possessed the girl, and she asked how she knew she wasn’t in control. It took some persuasion and trust, but we each finally revealed to each other our true names and identities, and trusted each other beyond anyone else we had ever met since we each knew of the other’s existence and could feel how evil the other was. So we began to discuss our history, and our whole lives and goals. I found Riddle’s life very interesting, especially the fact that he could do magic. I asked what this place was and how he could do magic and he explained this school’s history and the magical world, which is how I came to the conclusion that Dr. Gero had known of its existence. And I told Riddle of my creation and goal, and how I had almost destroyed the world the year before, which he also found as fascinating as his own. Page 3 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossover Category:Fan Chapter